


Count down to dinner

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun fixes dinner and talk with his family as he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count down to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> shelter_diner Holiday Fest 2009: Shaun prepares Christmas dinner for his new family/ and smallfandomfest Round 6, Shelter: Zach/Shaun, Christmas with Shaun’s family

Five hours to dinner- The Turkey

“Take a large amount of salt and rub down the turkey. Take special care to salt the inside cavity,” Shaun read from the receipt book, “Huh?” he added as he looked at the bird sitting in the sink.

Shaun took the salt canister and poured a large amount into his hand before rubbing it all over the cold skin, before taking the canister and pouring more salt onto the turkey and flipping the bird over so the open neck was facing up.

Take a deep break Shaun stuck his hand into the bird and started rubbing the salt into the cavity, “ick.”

“Kinky, Bro, does Zach know you live on the wild side?” Gabe asked with a grin as he swaggered into the kitchen grabbing one of the celery sticks meant for the turkey.

“Very funny Gabe and yes, he does,” Shaun answered back as he pulled his hand out of the bird and started the hot water, “want to know some of his kinks?” Shaun asked back as he snapped the dish rag like a whip as he raised an eye brow.

“No, no. Too much information Bro,” Gabe interrupted before Shaun could go any further throwing the uneaten end of the celery stick at his brother.

“Then hand me that bag and help me stuff this turkey.”

“As long as it’s only the turkey we’re stuffing,” Gabe joked as he picked up the bag of celery, onions and apples.

***

Four hours to dinner- Jell-O and trays

“Are you just now starting the jell-o? It’s never going to set in time now.”

“Huh,” Shaun said as he looked up from dropping carrots into the green line jell-o and watching them slowly sink down. “No just added the carrots before it does fully set. How is everything out there?”

“Not bad, Cody is a great kid. He and Kat are having fun together playing and kind of watching a movie. Aaron loves him but Aaron loves everyone,” the short dark haired women said as she walked into the kitchen.

“And Zach?” Shaun asked watching as the orange carrots slowly sank into the thick jell-o and not at his oldest L.A. friend.

“Zach, he’s talented. His art is something, no wonder he’s got into Cal-Arts,” she said as she started pulling apples and bananas out of a bag and laying them out on a tray, “as for the rest…”

“Yeah?” Shaun asked looking up at Molly.

“He’s come with a kid Shaun, I know you like them, you love taking Kat and watching her for a weekend but are you really sure you want one for real? To have one full time? Are you ready to be a father?” Molly asked looking up from the tray.

“I-I don’t know,” Shaun started as he slide the jell-o into the refrigerator, “I don’t know if I’m ready but who does? Does anyone really know if their ready? But I know I want to try. With Zach and Cody I know I want to try.”

“Okay, and if you two ever want a night alone we can work something out, Rachel and I would love a night alone and Kat seems to love Cody and Zach,” Molly added as she finished filling the tray of fruit.

“I’ll keep that in mind; want to take the tray out?”

“No problem. Don’t spend all your time in the kitchen.”

“I’ll be out their, and make sure that Cody eats some of the apples.”

***

Three hours to dinner- Rolls

“How’s dinner coming alone?”

“It’s doing great babe,” Shaun told his lover as he took a detour from the counter to give Zach a kiss before returning to the bowl he was working with.

“You didn’t have to do this Cody and I we don’t normal-“ Zach started as he looked around at the room and all the stuff Shaun going; the turkey in the oven, the bags of cut fruit, the bags of yams and potatoes, the fresh green beans setting in a bowl waiting to be snapped.

“It’s okay Zach,” Shaun said cutting Zach off as he stepped back over to his lover and pulling him into a hug, “just relax, its okay. Now what’s wrong?”

“Cody asked me why everyone was over, he’s never, we’ve,” Zach stopped taking a breathe as he rested his head on Shaun’s shoulder, “since mom died we haven’t had any large family Christmas dinners. Jennie or I have always worked, Cody’s never really had…” Zach trailed off as he wiped his eyes.

“He just doesn’t remember-“ Shaun started before Zach cut him off.

“He should, kids should-“

“You did the best you could Zach,” Shaun said cutting Zach off in turn, “you’ve don’t a great job rising him, you didn’t have to but you did it but your not alone any more. And we’ll give him a lot of Christmas, Thanksgiving and family dinners to remember but for now want to help me with the rolls?”

“Rolls? You need help defrosting them?” Zach asked letting go of Shaun and looking around the kitchen for the bag of rolls.

“Funny, no I’m making fresh ones this year, want to help kneed them?”

“Home made rolls…I’ve never,” Zach started looking at Shaun, “I’ve don’t know how to kneed.”

“Really? Then I’ll just have to show you, wash your hands and make sure to dry them well,” Shaun ordered as he took some of the flour and sprinkled it over the counter top then flipping the bowl over onto the floored surface then waited for Zach to finish drying his hands.

“Okay now what?” Zach asked.

“Now stand in front of me,” Shaun ordered as he took a step back from the counter, “now you just have to fold the dough,” Shaun explained as he slipped his hand around Zach and then laid his hand over Zach’s and then used both sets of hands to kneed the dough. 

“I may have to spend more time in the kitchen with you Shaun,” Zach said as he pressed himself back against Shaun.

“I think I’d like that,” Shaun whisper into Zach’s ear just before he nibbled on that ear.

“Can I play in the flour too?” Cody asked as he walked into the kitchen.

***

Two hours to Dinner- Yams

“What are those?” Kat asked as she and Cody watched Shaun pull the skin away from the red-orange roots.

“What are these?” Shaun asked lifting up the yam, “These are yams, ever had sweet potatoes?” Shaun was stopped by their confused looks, “the food with marshmallows?”

“Marshmallows? Awesome!” Cody cried out as he grinned as he clapped hands with Kat.

“Those will taste yummy, are you making enough for us all?” the young girl asked rubbing her tummy.

“Oh- I think I’ll have enough for us all,” Shaun sand smiling as he watched the two kids walked out the doorway talking about marshmallows for dinner.

***

One and a half hours to dinner- short break

“So what are we watching now?” Shaun asked as he grabbed an apple from the tray as he walked into the living room.

“A Muppet Christmas Carol…again,” Rachel said from where she and Molly laid together on the sofa.

“But it’s the best! A Muppet Christmas Carol rocks!” Cody called out from his spot on the floor between Kat and where Christian was laying up against Aaron playing with the key around his neck.

“Yeah, it’s the best version right Cody,” Aaron said looking over at Cody.

“And it does rock, join us for a song or two,” Zach said as he pulled the older man on top of him.

“I’ve got a free moment,” he answered as he kissed Zach as he leaned back into his lover.

***

One hour to Dinner-

“That turkey looked great,” Zach said as watching Shaun as he set the bird on the counter, “want to help me get the rest set up?”

“Sure what do you need?”

“The fruit juice from last night, “Shaun asked as he sprinkled brown sugar over the sweet potatoes.

“So that’s why you keep it last night,” Shaun said as he handed it to Shaun.

“Make’s the yam’s sweeter, just like you,” Shaun said as he pour it over the yams as he kissed Zach.

***

Half an hour to Dinner

“Now Codster, Kat I want you to help your Uncle Gabe to set the table,” Shaun said before looking over at Gabe then back at the kids, “he needs all the help he can get,” he added in a stage whisper.

“Dude grab the plates, Dude-et grab the forks and knifes,” Gabe said as he gave Shaun a grin and grabbed a couple of glasses.

“Okay Zach how are the potatoes coming?” Shaun asked looking over at Zach as Shaun started opening up a couple of cans of cranberries.

“Almost ready to be mashed,” Zach replied as he stuck a fork into one of them before putting the lid back on.

“And the rolls are in, the turkey’s ready, and the green beans almost ready.” Shaun said as he looked around the room checking off everything his head.

“Shaun it’s good, everything is great,” Zach said as he gave his lover a kiss, “relax.”

***

Dinner time

Shaun sat down at the head of the table and looked down the table to all those around him, Zach, Cody and Gabe, his family, and then Molly, Rachel, Aaron and Christian, his closest friends in L.A. Christmas with his family and friends, his second family.


End file.
